


a night alone

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [201]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, commission, not quite but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Stitch has been trying to resist his impulses for a while, but eventually, he can't hold back anymore.
Relationships: Lilo Pelekai/Stitch | Experiment 626
Series: Commissions [201]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	a night alone

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged it as bestiality just to be safe cos I could not find a better way to tag that Stitch has a more doglike dick

Things have changed since Stitch came to live with Lilo, adjusting to life on earth and life posing as her pet, and most of all, life as her best friend. He is happy, for what feels like the first time in his life, and the more time the two of them spend together, the more they are able to understand each other, as they bond. However, that is not the biggest change that he notices, though he is not sure if she notices anything at all.

He is the only one of his kind, since he was artificially created, so it makes little sense why he has the same sexual urges as someone a bit more natural. Perhaps he was meant to have bred with the other experiments, but there is no way of knowing that for sure, and no way of knowing exactly _what_ he is supposed to have that sexual attraction to. Somehow, he has a feeling that human girls were not supposed to enter into the picture, but the more time that he spends with Lilo, the more that he understands exactly what is going on. He wants the girl who has taken him in and taken care of him, and it is slowly starting to grow beyond a point that he is sure he can control.

There is some rational part of him that understands that he can’t just go after Lilo like that. Humans have their own way of doing those things, without an alien getting thrown into the mix, but every day that he spends with her, he feels a greater need to throw those worries aside and have his way with her, his desires quickly overpowering him, as his lust grows stronger and stronger. The more time he spends denying himself release, the more he wants to give up on holding back and take her right then and there, and it becomes harder to ignore those feelings.

Stitch is much more intelligent than what a human might give him credit for, and no one realizes the hours he spends agonizing over his desires versus his place in her life. He knows that he would be taking things too far, knows that there is no way to justify what he wants to do with her, and knows that he needs to find some way to work these frustrations out far away from her, so that she is not dragged into this. He knows all of this, and yet he lets things continue on like normal, letting it bubble just beneath the surface, growing more intense with each passing day, until it is ready to spill over at any moment, just needing the right trigger to send him spiraling into a complete loss of control, his lust overpowering and consuming him, while Lilo will be left helpless to defend herself or her innocence.

Knowing all that he does, he still lets himself stay close to her, as if convinced that he is strong enough to control himself, just by his own will. If only it really were that easy, but his needs grow beyond his control, and his lust is like nothing he has ever had to deal with before, certainly not the usual issue of self-control. He needs this more than he has ever needed anything before, and his body is not going to allow him to let any chance pass by, particularly not one where Lilo will be at his mercy. All he needs is the right trigger to send him over the edge, past the point of any form of self-control.

It comes one night, when they are alone at home together. Everything starts innocently enough, with the two of them sitting on the couch, watching a movie together and sharing ice cream. Perhaps a lot more ice cream than is necessary for the two of them, but with no one else around to stop them, the two of them are quick to get carried away, eating as much as they possibly can. When it starts to melt, Lilo becomes more rushed, and the next thing she knows,s he has made quite the mess out of her face, with ice cream dripping down onto her clothes as well.

She giggles upon seeing this and says, “I guess I’d better go get cleaned up before I get this all over the place, huh?”

He knows better than to do what he keeps thinking about, but staring at the ice cream on her face, he can’t help himself. Just one lick, to clean her up, to help her, wouldn’t hurt, would it? He knows that it’s more than that, but he can’t hold back, giving her one long lick along her face, taking in the sweet taste of the ice cream, and then, that switch is flipped, and he is beyond the point of controlling himself.

He can’t stop licking her once he has started, and before he knows it, he has pinned her down to the couch, licking all over her face, even long after the ice cream is all gone. Beneath him, Lilo struggles, giggling and panting at first, as she thinks that this is just him messing around, but slowly, she begins to grow frustrated, trying to catch her breath so that she can tell him to knock it off, but he does not give her that chance.

In fact, before she is able to speak, he kisses her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and ignoring the way that she struggles beneath him, overcome with her own confusion as Stitch gives into the desires that he has let grow all out of control. She is his now, and that is all there is to it; she is his, and he will not hold back, not anymore. After trying so hard to resist, he has finally failed, once and for all, and there is no turning back from where he is about to go.

Lilo is too overwhelmed to fight him off, the strange new feelings making her unsure of what she should be doing, or what she should be thinking. Her heart is racing and there is a strange heat coursing through her body, and her lack of reaction gives Stitch all the chance that he needs to start stripping her down, removing her clothes quickly so that his tongue can continue to travel all over her body. There is some part of her that wants to think that this is wrong, and that she should be doing more to fight him off, but she finds that she can’t bring herself to do that.

There is a much bigger part of her that is surprised by how good it feels, and would actually not mind if things did not stop, even if she has no idea what is going on.

It is far from the first time that Stitch has licked her, but he has never taken things this far, and certainly never kissed her like that. He has never taken her clothes off or licked along her stomach and her chest, and she does not know what any of it means, or why it all makes her feel so funny. This is definitely not something that they are supposed to be doing, and she has no idea what has gotten into him, but still she can’t stop him, and once his tongue is between her legs, there is nothing that she can do but moan for him.

She wants to resist, because she knows that this is wrong, but she can’t resist, not when his tongue teases against her pussy, giving her new feelings like she has never felt before. His tongue is able to reach even further back, pushing between her cheeks so that it can lick along her asshole, and with all of this going on, it is no wonder that she can hardly think at all, her voice breaking as she whimpers pathetically. There is absolutely nothing else that she can do right now, other than accept it, and let him do as he will, still not sure why he is doing this, or why it all makes her feel this way.

When she feels his hands pinning her down, and feels his hands on her chest at the same time, she realizes that his extra arms are out now, that he is using everything that he has to keep touching her, to keep doing more and more to her. With her arms pinned down, there is little that she can do to resist, not that she thinks she would try to anymore, especially not when his other hands start pinching at her nipples, making her gasp out at how good it feels. _That_ is certainly not something that she was expecting, but she cries out, loud and needy, and he takes that as a sign of encouragement, not wanting to stop now that he has come so far.

Stitch has completely lost any trace of rational thought, pushed so far by his lust that he tried to ignore that there is nothing else for it. If he had done anything at all to prevent this, maybe he would have been able to spare Lilo, but it is too late for that now, and he is much too caught up in her scent and her taste, tongue pressing into her ass while he continue to lick between her legs, teasing her with the way that it moves back and forth, pushing her closer and closer to a limit that she does not even know that she has, a feeling that she has never felt before.

He loves to listen to her whimper and moan, loves to listen to how pathetic she has become, and all because of him. All of this is because of him, because of his touch and his tongue, and she is completely helpless, she is going to give herself over to him, whether she wants to or not, and the voice in the back of his mind that used to prevent him from going this far is completely silent now. He has learned his lesson the hard way, about what happens when he tries to ignore his natural desires.

Her nipples are so sensitive as he gropes at her flat chest, pinching at them as best as he can, until he decides that he wants to taste them, that he wants to use his tongue here as well. That all works out just fine, since he really wants to stop teasing himself right now anyway, and he needs to pull his tongue back in order to do what he has actually set out to do tonight. Once it is on her chest, he is able to lick at both of her nipples at once, and Lilo is left whining under the pressure of her pleasure and her confusion.

When she feels his cock rubbing against her, she has no idea what she is supposed to think. In the back of her mind, she knows what it is, or at least what he is supposed to use it for. She looks down at it, but with her lack of experience and knowledge, there is no way for her to notice the way that it differs from what she would see on a human. If she knew enough to understand what she was looking at, she might realize that it was more canine in appearance, but without any knowledge to speak of, she simply accepts what is before her.

He rubs it against her, making her whimper a bit more, worried about how it will fit inside of her, now that she understands what he is trying to do to her. But she can’t bring herself to fight back, and he still has her pinned down, and his tongue on her nipples only helps to render her even more helpless, because it feels so good that it makes her not want to stop. Lilo is not sure if she wants to give herself over to him like this, but her body has already made the decision for her, so that is all that there is to it.

She expects him to fuck her pussy, because that is where he keeps teasing her as he rubs against her, but then, he moves down, rubbing against her anus as well, and she squirms, wanting to question his intentions and finding that she has no voice to do anything other than whine, voice breaking as she whimpers for him. He goes back and forth, rubbing against both, just like he teased her with his tongue, but in the end, he is able to make his decision.

There is some part of him that tells him her ass would be better, that there is less risk involved for both of them there, as if that somehow makes the way he defiles his best friend any better. But he decides to avoid her pussy for now, and to only claim this for himself; he just barely understands the human concept of virginity, but like this, her virginity should be intact, even though he has taken away most of her other first in his burst of lust.

With a jerk of his hips, he plunges into her ass all at once, and she lets out a sharp scream, nowhere near ready for what he gives her, but it is far too late now to think about fighting him off. And he hears her scream and thinks that he should stop, but he has wanted this for too long, and put it off for too long, and his body has been aching for something like this, and he has pushed himself so far that he is not able to resist, not anymore. There is no stopping him now that he feels how tight she is around his cock, and he moans, the sound coming out like a low growl.

Lilo has no idea what to make of a sound like that, like nothing she has ever heard from Stitch before. Her head is spinning from the pain of the sudden penetration, but Stitch has at least slowed down, giving her a little bit of time to adjust to having him inside of her. It hurts, but the longer he hesitates, the more used to it she becomes, until the pain has finally begun to fade away. She blinks back the tears that sprung up in her eyes, not letting them fall, and slowly, Stitch starts to move again, and this time, she likes it a lot more than she expects to.

As for him, there is no holding him back once he has started, and he is quickly overwhelmed by just how amazing it feels. He definitely needed this and definitely should not have waited this out for so long. Perhaps he should have found some other way to work these frustrations out, rather than using Lilo for something like this, but now that the damage has been done and now that there is no turning back, he can simply be glad that he’s finally done it, that he is buried inside of her tight ass, and able to pound into her as hard as he wants to, roughly fucking her as she cries out over and over again, in a mixture of fading pain and growing pleasure.

She does not know how to feel about any of this, but there is a part of her that understands that she likes it, and that she wants to keep going, that she does not mind if he never stops. He starts licking at her nipple again, leaning his head down to suck at one of them and lightly nip at it, and she lets out sharp cries of excitement at that stimulation. It is all nearly too much for her, but she is still holding on, still trying her best for him, even though she still does not know what she is supposed to do, or why she needs to let him do this to her. By now, there is no reason left for either of them, as she simply does what she thinks a good friend should, and as he gives in to instinct.

When he comes inside of her, it comes in a sudden burst of blinding heat and ecstasy, stopping him in his tracks as he howls out, swelling inside of her, and Lilo moans, confused but excited, certain that something good must have happened. She is still writhing in her need, right there on the edge, and he is barely able to think or move at all right now, but he goes back to sucking on her nipples, so that he can push her over that edge, so that she can be right there with him, coming just as hard as she does.

Her voice rings out, filling the otherwise empty house, and he is glad that they are alone, because neither of them are capable of keeping quiet, and they surely would have been found out by now if they weren’t alone. She goes limp beneath him, and he lays on top of her, relaxing quite a bit, his knot still buried in her ass. Slowly, Lilo begins to pet him, and he relaxes even more under the gentle strokes of her hand.

“I don’t know why you did that,” she mumbles, sounding sleepy. He can understand that feeling, but he needs to make sure that they get her cleaned up and dressed before she falls asleep like this. “It was weird, but it felt good too. We can do it again, I guess, just…make sure you don’t do that unless we’re alone like this, okay?” At the very least, she seems to understand that what has happened needs to stay a secret, something that he appreciates.

It is hard to stay awake until he is able to pull out and help her clean, but once that is done, she is ready to head straight to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
